


Dear Forgiveness, I saved a plate for you

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: If hate-sex is a thing, why not hate baking?





	Dear Forgiveness, I saved a plate for you

Kent bites into the pie. The raspberry filling is both sweet and tart and the crust explodes in his mouth in shards of buttery flakes. “S’good,” he mumbles through his mouthful.

Bitty pours milk. “Thank you.”

Kent chews and swallows. “You do this a lot?”

“Yes.” Bitty perches on the kitchen stool.

“I guess it must be good stress relief,” Kent says, trying to make conversation.

Bitty smiles. “No, it’s literally my job. Or I want it to be. I’m doing a degree in pastry.”

“That’s why you’re in Providence.”

“Yeah, that, and Jack.” He smiles shyly. Kent smiles back.


End file.
